1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an integrated remote control device and a method of controlling the integrated remote control. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated remote control device using a multimodal input and a method of controlling the integrated remote control, in which operations of two or more electronic products are remotely controlled by recognizing a user command from multimodal input data such as a spoken word, a gesture, or the like, so that the user command interpretation error rate can be reduced, and convenience of controlling a plurality of electronic products using a single remote control device can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Button-type remote control devices, which receive a user command through a button, have become the mainstream in the related art. However, a trend toward minimization and simplification of remote control devices has emerged, as have interfaces other than button type interfaces. Namely, remote control devices that recognize voice or gesture commands have been introduced. These remote control devices recognize a user command from the various types of input data, such as a spoken word, a gesture, or a command from graphical user interface, to remotely control electrical products. Such remote control devices are disclosed in many patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,394 discloses a device and a method of controlling a remote control network based on a PC that receives voice commands from a user.
However, there are frequently command interpretation errors in such a system.